The present invention relates to racing events. In particular, the present invention pertains to a novel method of conducting a race that encourages improved racing and thus improved race fan excitement.
People have conducted races for centuries. People are, as if by nature, competitive. As such, people are interested in knowing which person, horse, camel, vehicle, tractor, beetle, or etc. is the fastest. Races have therefore been organized and conducted to determine exactly which person, camel, beetle or etc. is the fastest. Although races have long been conducted, the format of races has changed very little over the centuries. Races are still generally conducted by having the race participants simultaneously start at a common starting time and then travel over a race course a predetermined fixed distance. The first race participant to cover the required race course distance is traditionally declared the winner and thus the fastest.
While determining the fastest competitor in a given race, the traditional and conventional method of conducting races as described above does not always make for the most interesting and captivating race for fans observing the race. Races all too often evolve into a contest where a majority of the contestants chase the front-runner(s). In particular, automotive races oftentimes degenerate into an exhibition of "follow the leader" where the fastest cars, qualifying and starting at the front of the grid, maintain their positions at the front of the race throughout the majority of the race. The race in effect becomes a "follow the leader" event since the cars with the fastest times during qualifying trials begin the race at the forefront of those participating in the race.
Some of the most exciting racing action occurs when cars pass other cars. This is even more exciting when a fast car or driver qualifies for a starting position in the middle or back of the starting grid. This situation most often occurs due to technical, procedural or driver miscalculations during the qualifying trial(s). When this situation does occur, race fans are often treated to some of the most captivating racing since the faster, skilled driver often boldly and aggressively passes other cars in route to the front of the pack. The racing fans are thus treated to a creative display of driving skill and strategy as the misplaced fast car attempts to advance to the front of the pack and challenge the other fast cars.
A racing method is needed that will encourage top speeds, competitive and creative driving and continued competitiveness among the race participants throughout the entirety of the race.